Windswept
by LuffyKun3695
Summary: FEMMESLASH! Fifteen year old Wendy and Bebe get closer one cold night in South Park. Inspired by the song "Craving" by t.A.t.U. One-Shot. Fluff. Bebe's POV. Wendy/Bebe.


**Summary: Fifteen year old Wendy and Bebe get closer one cold night in South Park. Inspired by the song "Craving" by t.A.t.U. ONE-SHOT FLUFF Bebe's POV Femmeslash WendyBebe**

This is a little something I wrote for no reason. I was looking at Bobby's (yay-ninja-bob) from deviantART and I just thought… I should write a Wendy/Bebe fiction!

At the time, I was writing this: I was listening to the song "Craving" by t.A.t.U. which has the line "I only want what I can't have, I only need what I don't want." I thought, I'll bet Bebe would feel that way about Wendy if she was still hung up on Stan. Thus, this crappy fiction…

**Pairing:** Wendy/Bebe

**Dedications:** _This story is dedicated to **yay-ninja-bob **and **SofaKingDanny** because not only are they both super sweet and awesome, they're huge fans of this pair. With their cute art and sweet fictions, they made me love this pair and really want to write this story._

**Warnings:** This is _shojo ai_ or _femmeslash _meaning _girl-on-girl._ So don't bother flaming. If you don't like it; don't bother reading. Idiots… X3

South Park © Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Fanfiction © Courtney Dracon (Me)

* * *

**"Windswept"**

At that moment in time, I didn't really understand my own feelings. I didn't like them either. I knew what I wanted was wrong. And wanting it was even more wrong. But that didn't stop my emotions. That squeezing feeling you get in your stomach whenever they're around… but it's worse for me; because the elation of that squeezing feeling is quickly shot down by the impending doom of the truth. That it is not meant to be. _We're _not meant to be. I of course, mean Wendy Testaburger and myself…

Should I tell her? Is it worth it? The questions whirl through my head every time we're together… even if it's only as friends… but I want so much more than friends… I want… I… I have no idea what I want.

I know every shitty story starts with some line like "And on that fateful night…" or whatever. I don't mean to sound cliché, but this story was on a **FATEFUL** night… seriously. So, I guess I'll begin… if you can handle it…

_South Park, Colorado; December_

It was frigid out. I stumbled into Wendy's house with snow blowing around my ankles and ice in my hair. I sneezed and tried to push the door shut against the wailing wind. A gust of wind nearly unbalanced me, but I eventually managed to get the door shut and locked. I sniffled and turned sat on the entrance mat to remove my boots.

Wendy walked in as I was hanging my battered red coat in her closet, smiling, she greeted me. "There's hot chocolate in the living room and popcorn. The movie is going to start on TBS soon. It's supposed to be very heartbreaking." She sighed. I knew that sigh… she was thinking about Stan. It had been over five years since she and Stan had broken up, and I was still picking up the shattered pieces of an _ancient_ elementary school relationship.

"It's long over," I told her. Trying to hint what _I_ wanted. I wanted _her_. And she couldn't see. Those gorgeous silver eyes, so full of pure book smarts and common sense, and yet, she couldn't see me, sitting right in front of her nose.

She flipped her gorgeous velvet hair. I loved her hair. It was so sleek and smooth… an impossible goal for my own frizzy locks. But mostly, I liked the way it moved when she walked. It tossed and turned like a flowing wave of pure blackness. It would have sucked me in if I'd let it. But I had more control than that… or at least, I **tried** to.

"I know…" she said, in an answer to my reply. She turns away, shaking a little, like shew was crying.

_Great job, Bebe, _I tell myself, sighing, and walking over to her, pulling her into a bear hug. I was taller than her and she melted into my embrace and we stood there for a while. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to let my guard down, probably not my best idea, since I buried myself in her hair.

She smelled of lavender and peanut brittle. It was an interesting combination, but it was so lovely, I couldn't let go. "Bebe?" she whispered my name, concerned, "What are you doing?" I snapped back to reality, and pushed her away from me. Had I really just lost myself like that? I couldn't risk it happening again.

Wendy and I settled into the couch, a bowl of popcorn between us, I tried to stay as far to my side as humanely possible, avoiding all contact with Wendy. I couldn't risk anything happening.

The movie was cute enough… it was some story about a girl who was in love with her best friend, but didn't know how to tell them. She'd even stuck by her friend through a nasty breakup… by the end, she'd and her friend were in love, the movie closed on them making out. I liked that storyline… one problem. The main character's best friend was a **guy.**

I sighed. This isn't fair. I wanted her so bad, and I couldn't even tell her. Why couldn't I just muster up the courage? WHAT WAS I!? A WOMAN!? Oh right... I am, that's the problem, isn't it?

Wendy smiled and turned to me, wiping her red cheeks, her grey eyes sparkly with tears. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," _you are…_

She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, dreaming, her black eyeliner was mixing with the tears dripping down her face, surprisingly, this only made her look more beautiful to me; dark and soulful. That was until she opened her mouth…

"That's what we had once…"

I was quiet. I knew who she was talking about. Stan. Stan **fucking **Marsh. What did he ever do? Except break her heart. But it was her own fault anyway, dumping him for Token, and making _me _do it. She didn't even dump him herself!!! She had _me _do it. And what could I tell him? 'Wendy breaks up.' was all I said, and she wonders why he was angry… BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! IT'S **OVER**!!! Why couldn't she see that?! Why couldn't she see _me_?! I could feel the white hot surge of anger rising from my stomach.

She continued, "We were so happy. Weren't we?"

"It's over."

"I know, but I just…"

"It's _over_." I could hear my voice rising with the anger that needed release, the rejection that she didn't even know about.

"Bebe, why can't you just console me? That's what friends do!" she glared at me, her eyes chips of ash, glowering at me with disgust. For some reason, I wasn't fazed; I had lost it by then. I stood up, and she followed, but I towered over her, gazing into her defiant eyes.

I snapped.

"Why can't you **GET FUCKING OVER IT!?**" I screamed directly into her face. Not even caring anymore, I was detached, I wasn't Bebe Stevens, I'd ceased to be that only moments ago, but she was gone. The calm, cool Bebe Stevens had disappeared. She was replaced by a girl who was disgusted with herself, and what she wanted; so she lashed out at _exactly _what she wanted, in the hopes to drive it away. My mind was spinning.

"What's your problem!?" Wendy yelled, sobbing. Her eyes glowed with pain. I had betrayed her…

"THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE THAT COULD LOVE YOU!" I told her, I swallowed my own tears, feeling hatred towards her stupidity. She couldn't see me. She couldn't see what was right in front of her.

"Yeah!? LIKE WHO!?" she challenged.

"**LIKE ME!**" I screamed. Her eyes widened. Realizing what I had said, I ran. I grabbed my coat and boots and ran into the storm. I couldn't handle it anymore. I never wanted to see that woman again… that _goddess_. I refused to let myself fall victim to her beauty.

"_BEBE!_" I could hear her screaming after me, but I didn't stop. The snow whipped in my face. I could feel my tears beginning to freeze. I erased the world from around me. I focused on the pounding of my feet against the pavement.

- 0 -

I collapsed at Stark's Pond. I lay face down in the snow, crying my eyes out. I would probably catch pneumonia acting like this, but I didn't care… I wanted to die. To disappear. I couldn't believe what I had said… was I CRAZY!?

I sat up, pulling my knees into my body… trying to keep warm. I was sure my makeup was totally gone by now, if it wasn't plastered all over my face, like some sort of Indian war paint, runny from my tears…

"Bebe?"

I was startled. I turned around. Wendy was walking towards me. I turned away from her. I couldn't look at her. I wouldn't let myself be taken. Not again… _never again_. I felt her presence as she sat next to me.

"Bebe, please look at me…"

"No." I said, turning my head as far away as possible, burying it in my shoulder, refusing to look at her. I felt her hand on my chin; she turned my head for me, making me gaze at her. She looked adorable. I swallowed, trying to mask my feelings, gain control… her nose was red from the wind; she must have run the whole way… _for me_?

"Bebe, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I growled, feeling the tears begin to well up in my eyes again, "Sorry for treating me the way you did? Sorry that you aren't going to reciprocate my feelings because I'm a dirty dyke? Sorry for what?"

Her eyes grew somber, she frowned, "Oh, Bebe… is that what you think?"

I was confused, what was she talking about? I nodded.

She smiled. "I'm sorry for being so blind to the love that was right in front of me." she whispered. My eyes widened. Could this mean—?

Wendy pulled me into her. She placed her lips over mine, and I swooned. This was just what I'd always wanted… I ran my numb fingers through her hair. The cold air around me disappeared as I was swept away with that kiss.

She opened her mouth slightly, inviting me into it. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, loving the taste of her… like sugar and soda.

I don't know how long we were out there. I don't care. All that mattered to me was that I was there with Wendy. I never wanted the moment to end. Snow swirled around us, the wind blowing around us. Sweeping me away… to paradise.

**END**


End file.
